


ASK FOR IT

by gorgon



Series: I AM TALKING ABOUT EVIL. IT BLOOMS. IT EATS. IT GRINS. [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Gen, Interrogation, Lemon, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Riding, Sorta Spoilers, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren will do whatever it takes to find out where the droid is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was edited by my good buddy pal, Caroline. Also, Kylo Ren can be my boyfren. He's daddy material even with his anger issues. I also just had to get out the sexual frustration of how badly I want him to choke me.

He had you right where he wanted you. When you woke up strapped to something that looked like a torture table, your memories came back to you in fragments. You remembered the woods, how the sunlight dared to peek through leaves. You remember Kylo Ren jutting his hand in your face and you remembered the feeling. The feeling of your head trying to process what felt like low and high frequency sounds in your ears. You remembered it hurting. You remembered Kylo Ren, your contorting face reflecting in the metal of his mask. And now you were here.

You let out a low, dissatisfied moan, your eyes trying to adjust to the new lighting. You wished you had time to look around, to see if you could see an exit. Instead, your eyes were locked on the man in front of you. He still hid behind his mask, and his posture exuded his impatience. 

"Tell me where the droid is," The warped sound of his voice was the second thing that welcomed you. You didn't say anything, just watched. 

"That droid is very important. It holds the map leading us to Skywalker. So, tell me. Where is the droid?" Kylo demanded. 

You steadied your breathing before saying, "I won't speak to a man in a mask." 

Something in him changed, you couldn't see it but you could feel it in the air. He straightened his posture a bit, then reached beneath his chin. His fingers clicked around, pushing the mask off of his face. The helmet tumbled through his deft fingers and into his hands, and you were greeted with eyes and not chrome. However, the eyes were just as piercing as the metal. 

You swallowed hard, studying his face. He was… gorgeous. He was pale, his hair fell down in pitch black curls around his angular face. He focused on you, waiting to see if you would say anything. When you didn't, he spoke again. 

"Tell me where the droid is or I will do everything in my power to make you tell me."

You clenched your fists and tried to push past the braces, making a small sound of dissatisfaction when nothing happened. 

"Everything in your power, huh?" You dared to spit out at him. His expression didn't change, but his head tilted slightly. He seemed interested in your wit. He stood slowly then, looming over you even in the tall chair. He stepped closer in one stride, studying your face. His hand stretched out again, his fingers spreading in front of your face. That's when you felt it again, the horrifying mix of sounds. 

Your mouth cracked open, your eyes squeezing shut. You elicited a few gasps, feeling him invading your head. 

"You're afraid," He started, reading you. While that was very vague, it sounded like it was going somewhere. Like he was on the right track. 

"You remember this happening before. You remember me from the woods," He said firmly. He knew he was right. 

"You remember this feeling, this one," Kylo muttered, tightening his grip on your mind.

You pulled at the restraints again, a small squeak of pain coming from your mouth while you turned your head away. As if that would stop it, as if that would relieve any pain.

"You want what you can't have. You want…" His voice trailed off and your eyes opened, watching his face change slightly. 

You kept up your now heavy breathing, waiting for him to say it aloud. There was a long pause, the only sound in the air your heavy breathing and the frequencies in your ears.

"Tell me where the droid containing the map to Skywalker is." His final warning, and you knew it. He watched your face, seeing you were still in pain. He felt you trying to fight him, he felt you trying to push him out of your head. 

His hand lowered slowly, the frequencies beginning to resonate while his hand found its way to your throat. He squeezed the sides of your neck, and your eyes narrowed at him and your jaw hung slack. He wasn't choking you so you couldn't breathe, no. He was choking you so that your blood flow stopped. He put a bit of force behind his grip, carefully knocking your head back against the platform while you were forced to look into those eyes.

His other hand found something to do. His fingertips started at your throat, grazing the soft skin his other hand was already gripping at. You didn't quite understand what his motive was for a moment, but then you remembered what you'd thought. He tried to read you for what you wanted, and you'd wanted him to fuck you ever since he took the mask off. 

The hand that wasn't around your throat slid down, across your breast, then down the natural curve of your side. You nodded off from the lack of blood flow once or twice, but he kept his hands on you. 

"You still haven't provided me with the information I need," He hissed through gritted teeth. You knew he was mad, that not even his mind tricks or whatever was happening now was breaking you. 

"I usually am not one for compromises. But suppose I give you what you need, will you give me what I require?" His eyebrows arched and you shifted uncomfortably under him.

Your fingers curled and uncurled and tried to grip at anything for some sense of relief.   
His hand detached from your throat and his mouth replaced where his hand was in a second. The motion was so quick, so fluid that you were only able to gasp, then tilt your head back while his lips worked against your neck. You closed your eyes to heighten the sensations, and you almost thought about telling him then. 

When he realized nothing was quite working, his fervent presses of his lips against your skin turned into small bites. His hand slid from your side right down into the front of your pants and underwear. You tried to shift again and nothing happened, just the same resonating clank of your limbs against the metal clasps restraining you. 

His fingers felt too good, their movements too deft. His fingertips felt like ice and your skin felt like fire, and once they started rubbing against your clit you felt him staring at you. His eyes seemed to bore holes into your face, he was watching with pure fascination. You squirmed under his touch, knowing full damn well that it was so, so wrong. It felt so good that you didn't even want it to be right. You moaned when his hand slipped lower, his face colder while he watched you react to his touch. 

To one finger's insertion, you gasped and watched his face. To the second one, you turned your head slightly to the side and whined. He pumped his fingers, and you elicited moans and pleas for more. You even begged at one point. 

"You want more?" He asked, letting you nod and moan in satisfaction. "Then tell me where the droid is." 

It didn't take him long to get it out of you. He worked you with his hands, his long fingers pressing against your g-spot and making you push and thrash against the constraints. You finally came with a string of curses, and you spit out where it was. 

Kylo Ren snickered to himself, pulling away and carefully swiping his tongue across his fingers. "Thank you for your time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren isn't done with you yet.

After everything, you were still strapped to the chair in the interrogation room. After he'd made you come, Kylo swept out of the room in his long black cloak. You could have sworn through lidded eyes you saw him wearing a proud smirk. 

You passed out from exhaustion shortly after. You dreamt about Kylo, naturally. You dreamt that he let you out of those damn restraints and swept you up bridal style. He carried you out of the interrogation room and through the halls of Starkiller base. He waited at one particular door at the end of a long hallway, the hydraulic door whirring open when it sensed him. It closed behind him, and you saw what appeared to be his chambers. 

You didn't have time to look for long. He tossed you onto the bed, and when you were bouncing back up from the force of being thrown he was on top of you in seconds. His large frame covered yours while he studied your face. 

"You know I can take whatever I want," His voice was low, dangerous. You gripped his face and leant in to kiss him, but then you were jolted awake. 

You had a cold sweat prevalent, and you looked down to see that Kylo's hands were gripping your forearms and he was boring holes in your face with his eyes. 

"Kylo," You breathed, and his hands quickly undid your restraints. You slid down on the platform just a little, your feet tapping where they had once rested. He wasted no time gripping your shoulders and turning you around, your face pressed against the cold metal. One hand pushed down harshly between your shoulder blades, and he closed the distance between you, his hips meeting your ass.   
He let out a content sigh, grabbing your ass and then smacking it. You gasped, whining and shifting a bit. 

"You dreamt of me." He said, his words hanging in the air while your face reddened. Of course you'd dreamt of him. He had this unreal, indescribable effect on you. He had you smitten after he'd touched you the first time. 

"Of course I did," You gasped after he'd smacked your ass again. He gently rubbed where he'd hit to numb some of the stinging. 

"You dreamt of kissing me, of fucking me," His voice didn't change at all while he stripped you down, holding you down with the Force grip instead of his hand. 

It didn't take long for you to be completely bare in front of him, him making you look over your shoulder to watch him. 

"I'm here to make your dreams come true," He purred, turning you to face him. 

It took about two whole seconds for Kylo to drop his force grip and grab your face. The only way you could have described what happened next was an attack. His lips pressed to yours harshly, causing you to exhale roughly against his mouth. He pressed his hips into yours and sort of in an upwards angle, showing you he wanted your legs around his waist. You obliged, and soon found him tugging at the skin of your neck with his teeth.   
Your jaw hung slack and you whimpered, trying to ignore just how fucking wet he was making you. 

"Come here," He hissed, gloved hand curling around your throat while he brought you to the floor in front of him. He pulled you on your knees over to his chair, where he stood for a moment. He undid his robes, letting them fall into a dark pool onto the floor between you and the chair. Soon you were greeted with all of him, completely nude in front of you. Your jaw hung slack for a moment, mouth almost watering at how hard and thick his cock was. He gauged your reaction, then slowly sunk down into the chair, pulling you closer by your throat again. 

He moved you so you were between his spread legs, his hands moving to either side of your face and gently dropping your head to look at his member. 

He ran a hand through your hair and said in a low voice, "You know what I want."

"Yes sir," You gasped, leaning in to take his member into your mouth. 

You felt Kylo shift, his body tense beneath you while his cock jumped with interest. His hand tightened in your hair and he exhaled deeply while you took more of him into your mouth. 

Kylo, at that point, didn't really care what you were into. He wanted to dirty talk you, and little did you know, it'd just about kill you. You deepthroated him a few times, and his teeth rolled his lower lip and chewed while he watched you. 

"You're so fucking good at that. I bet this is what you've always wanted, since you first saw me. You wanted me like this in front of you, you wanted my cock in your mouth. You wanted me to be completely submissive for you, for your touch. It won't work that way," He assured you, pulling you off his dick by your hair. 

You nearly coughed, wheezing a bit while tears were receding from your eyes. 

"You're mine, and you will do as I please," He growled, picking you up and putting you in his lap. At that point, the whole situation had made you lightheaded enough to be as useful as a ragdoll.   
Once you had sort of settled in his lap, his arms wrapped around you while his nails slid down your back. You arched, gasping while his teeth clamped on your collarbone a few times. He was marking you as his, and his alone. 

He knew that for the duration of your stay on Starkiller base that people would see how he marked you. They would be able to tell in the way you walked that Kylo had his way with you. And you knew that you loved every second of it. 

He pushed his hips against you to create friction before he picked you up slightly, lining up his member to your entrance. He slid you down carefully, hissing in satisfaction at how easily you took him. 

"God, you're so fucking wet. Did sucking me off really get you this way? You're filthy," He clamped his hand on your face, squeezing your cheeks.

 

His other hand held your hips in place while he thrust up against you viciously. Your eyebrows furrowed and your toes curled, your throat pushing out strangled moans while you tried not to scream. Kylo kept you like this for a minute before he picked you up off of him completely. You made a noise of detest before he threw you to the floor, letting you whine in protest again. You went to push yourself up off the floor, but you felt his hand press hard on the back of your head. 

The floor was cold and relentless against your cheek, and you tried to see what Kylo was doing in your peripheral vision. That's when you felt him slam into you, and you cried out against the cold floor. He pounded into you and it felt so good your eyes were threatening tears. He then brought a hand into your hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling back hard. You yelped again, only able to hear the sound of skin on skin and Kylo making small sounds. He tended to be quiet, but what little you did hear sounded animalistic. It was an arousing thought, him sounding and acting so feral in the bedroom. So rough, so perverted, so filthy, and you thought you were in love. 

Kylo gave no warning as to when he was going to come, and he gave your ass one hard slap before feeling himself come undone. You felt it, too. 

Both of you made an attempt to help the other ride out their orgasms, but it ended up just being a mess of screams and gripping at the other's glistening skin. You felt Kylo spill in you, him saying in a shivered tone, "Fuck…" while he pulled out of you. You completely collapsed to the floor and then turned to look at him, seeing he was still on his knees and staring at you. 

His eyes told you everything. You'd already known you were his, but you knew now more than ever. He was looking at you like a hawk looked at a rabbit. Some intentions of love, but the only love that was present was the love of the fact that it was that hawk's prey. 

Kylo redressed himself after he'd looked at you enough, wrapping you in his cloak and picking you up bridal style. He walked with you in his arms out of the interrogation room, down a hallway that you'd seen in your dreams. 

"I thought you wouldn't keep me, I told you where the map to Skywalker was," You said, no real reason behind them. You just hadn't anticipated on staying, but after what'd just happened, it didn't seem like you'd mind staying. Kylo didn't say anything until he reached a door at the end, letting it open. 

"I didn't think I'd keep you, but it seems you are useful." He replied. 

You peeked up from the cloak to see what you were sure was his quarters. Everything was black- the walls, floors, bed sheets and pillows. On the far wall was a huge window with silver trim, showing a view into distant space. Your mouth hung open while you watched a few tie fighters buzz by outside the window. 

"Do you like it here yet?" He asked you, setting you down on the bed. 

"It's beautiful," You chimed, seeing that the whole mood between you both had changed. He gave you a small quirk of a smile before kissing you gently, his hand resting atop your thigh. When you parted, he still wore the sly smile. 

"I think I'll like having you here. I'll like it just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! I didn't think I'd ever make a two part story, but this blew up on Tumblr and it became so requested that I had to.   
> Follow my fanfiction blog for more stories and updates!   
> @fuckpuncher666


End file.
